Hurtful past
by XxcozyxX
Summary: Felix a white tiger hardened and traumatised by war and loss felix seeks peace within he's lately moved to the valley of peace where he'll meet new friends and possibly some old enemy's first story so by fair.ocXtigress I only own the oc's nothing else first few chapters may be short bear with me please by the third chapter they will be nice and long (sorry if sound gay)
1. Chapter 1

**Felix's pov dream scope**

TAKE COVER! I yelled as the enemy rained down bullets on our position,me and my squad shelterd in a abandend building but the enemy still kept firing at us they had been following us for days me or my squad didn't notice until now but it was far to we could do was keep our heads down and hope for the I was laying there one of the squad members said something that I would remember till the day I die ''GAS INCOMING!

**end of dream**

I woke up in cold sweat and my heart racing ''it was just a nightmare''I said.I just sighed and got out of been a year since the war but I keep having nightmares about the war.I wanted to find peace within myself so I decided to move to the valley of peace because judging by the name I thought it would be a good place to settle down and forget about the war.I had just moved in yesterday so this was my first night.I went and got dressed got my money and knife just incase ''never leave home without it''I said while laughing a bit.I stepped out side and breathed in the fresh air ''Ill go to some of the stores buy some shit and meet some of the locals sounds good to me''I started to walk into the village.I walked around for a while admiring the scenery Going into stores buying things including a new katana sword from the local black a few hours of walking around I started to get hungry''shit why didn't I get something at home''I said to to go look for a place to get something to eat,after looking for a while I settled with a little noodle shack.I walked inside to see lots of customers eating away at there food''must be good if its this crowded''I said to of the customers were pigs,ducks and rabbit but they all stopped eating started looking at me and started whispering amongst each other,I ignored this and continued to walk to the I got to the counter I was greeted by a duck who just stared at me''bro are you okay?''I said trying not to startle him he stood for a while then finally replied''your a tiger''he said''yes is that a problem?''I said.'' no no don't be silly! it's just your the 2nd tiger I have ever seen in my life anyways what can I get you?'' he said''how about some noodles''soon as I said that the little duck started to make the meal''whats your name kid''he said''Felix''I replied''you can just call mr ping,take a seat felix''I just nodded and sat I was waiting for my meal I was looking around the room I saw a lot of posters most of them being a monkey,panda,snake,praying mantis,crane and a tiger''who are these guys?''I asked''those are the furious five and the dragon warrior the panda's my son by the way what brings you to the valley of peace?''mr ping asked''Iv just came back from the war I'm trying to find peace within myself''I said'' I'm sorry to hear that here's your noodles''he said while handing me the boul '' those furious five guys what do they do?''I asked''they protect the valley infact here they are now!''he said exiedly.

**good chapter? sorry if a little to short but it'll get better i promise tell me in the reviews what you think i hope you enjoyed your stay :)**


	2. A new beginning

**Hi guys I'm here to bring you another chapter because I checked my inbox and I found 4 to 5 favourites on me and my story so thanks so here's a chapter and I hope you enjoy your stay. **

I watched as six people walked into the shop one was panda who was wearing brown shorts which had patches all over. The other one was a monkey wearimg some brown pants and some sort of bracelets. perched on his shoulder was a praying mantis with Chinese patterns on its back. On his left was a crane wearing blue pants and a big round straw hat which I sniggerd at a little bit''gaaaaaay''I whispered to myself. By the cranes feet was a tree viper with patterns on its back. Behind the others was a tiger wearing a red training vest with black pants. Leading the six was a little red panda wearing a red robe and assuming he's old ass hell he was carrieing a walking stick. ''Greetings master shifu what brings you to my shop'' Mr ping said. ''Po broke the Furness and its being repiared so here we are''. The group sat down to their meal and I got back to mine. As I was eating my meal I noticed a wolf walking into the shop slowly,he war wearing black hood,top and pants. I kept on eating before I noticed the wolf drawing a knife and walking towards the red I realised that he was an assasin. I got out of my seat and started towards him pretending to exit the building. The assasin raised his knife. As he was about to strike I grabbed his wrist stopping him from stabbing him. He growed at me and responded by using his other hand to punch me,I blocked his attack and drove his knife into his wrist,he didn't have time to yell in pain before I used my elbow to smash his skull knocking him out completely. The group were stunned by my actions''you saved my life!''he said estonished. ''your welcome''. I was about to leave when they told me to sit down with them. I gladly obliged and took a seat''whats your name''the tiger said scanning mewith her amber eyes which was a little weird''felix''I said trying to look away from the tiger who was stearing at me intently. ''so what brings you here Felix''the red panda said. ''well I have just came back from the war and wanted to start anew so...(mean while in tigress's mind)another tiger that's weird our species aren't really common and he kinda sexy and he's a solider he's the first guy to make me feel this way(back to reality) '' your skilled in hand to hand combat I see'' shifu said ''oh yes im trained in all martial arts'' I said.''even kung fu?'' Tigress said.''yes even kung fu''I said.''thats good because I was wondering if you would like to train at the jade palace...take it as a token of said. Should I do it? It seems legit so I'll go...shit I'll make some new friends''I accept your offer''I said.''good well lets get going then'' mean while tigress was thinking brilliant now all I have to do is wait...

**good chapter? Better punctuation see ya next time and oh yeah about tigress sorry if out of is the first tiger she's ever seen and she's fully grown so felix is done for, or in other words he's gonna get raped**


	3. New love

**hi guys I got bored tonight so I'm writing another chapter so I'll be writing chapters more often so I'll shut the hell up and let you guys read after i'v told you 2 important thing (1) there may or may not be a lemon in this chapter depends on what gets written (2) it will be sexy. Disclaimer I only own the oc.**

We made are way towards the jade palace chatting about different martial arts and getting chalanged to spar with them in training. Something caught my eye on the way to the jade palace,whilst I was talking master tigress didn't take her eyes of me which was sort of wierd considering she just met me do you think she wants to...no no no no no don't be stupid nobody attaches that quick or do they?. We were walking through the village for a while and then I was greeted to a giant staircase ''mother of god...a a all the way up there!?''I said dumbfounded ''yes'' shifu replied '' fuck me...''I whispered to began to climb up the mountain of a stair case. It had been 15 minutes and we were only half way up,I remembered my cardio training from the army and I used it to my advantage while po looked like was going to were almost there when po passed out''ok someone carry him'' shifu said then everyone looked at me''what me? oh hell no hell no I'll fucking die!''I shouted '' well lets just say its your first part of training'' shifu said''fine come on big boy time to move your ass'' I said whilst picking the panda up I nearly fell but then got used to his weight barely. We finally got to the top and in to what seemed to be the barracks,it was late now and every body went to bed. ''by the way felix needs to go home tomorrow to get his stuff does anybody want to volentere to help him?''There was moment of silence before I saw a hand raise,that hand belonged to tigress. I emedeitly cursed under my breath as we went back into our rooms and to make things even more scary for me she winked at me and licked her lips and whispered to me ''tomorrow night and your mine''. I walked into my room fairly quickely and fell alsleep

(dream scope)

''Fuck you asshole!'' my friend said as he was sliced open for the 5th time with the knife''tell us the radio is...NOW!''the interogater told him''don't tell em a fuckin thing!..y hear me!'' I said worried that he would break.''kill them both''he said as he walked over to him and stabbed him repeatly ''NOOOOOO...

(End of dream)

''NOOOOO''I shouted as shot up out of bed sobbing deeply ''I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything''I said about 5 minutes I fell back alsleep. Morning came and it was time for me and tigress to go to my house. When we got there we just started packing my items I didn't care about the furniture. When we were about to go Tigress dropped the back and pinned me down and started to kiss and stroke my neck and said'' don't forget tonight felix you can't stop me'' I simply nodded for her to get of me and she did and then we made are way back to the jade palace,it was night time I went to sleep instantly to avoid tigress it's not that I don't like her it just seems wrong because she's 25 and I'm only 17 and she knew that but that only inticed her more.

(meanwhile with the five) ''tigress were are going out tonight we will be back at 5 O clock tomorrow'' Shifu said'' ok by '' tigress said. Perfect we are alone hmmm where is he?

(back to felix)

while I was unpacking my stuff I when I was interrupted by tigress who dragged me into the hall way and pinned me to the wall

(lemon time ! close your eyes! or not lol)

Tigress planted a passionate kiss on me I tried to push her away but my attemps were in vail. She pulled away from me and stared in to my eyes ''why felix why do you not want to''she said''its not because I don't like you it's because I'm not sure what to do I'm only seventeen and a virgin''I know and I'm sorry but I need this and so do you''I thought about it for a second and I just nodded. She smiled at me and led me to her room and sat me down on the bed and closed the door.''what do you want to do'' I asked''I don't know just go with the flow'' she pulled me into a kiss before she started to strip in front of nose bled a little at this. She started by taking her vest and then threw it next thing to go was her pants until she only had her chest rapping and under wear''you wanna take the rest of sweetie''I nodded and began to unrap the wrapping. When I was done I presented two beautiful b cup breasts. I steared for a little before I started knead and suck tigresses tits which made her moan in pleasure.I did this for a good 5 minutes before tigress started to take my clothes and when I mean took them off I mean tore them off until I was fully gasped at my size,it was 7 and a half inches but tigress didn't care she took the whole thing in her mouth and started to plesure me with her mouth and damn she was good,I would of came if she didn't stop'' tigress? are you a virgin?'' I asked'' yes just like you''she replied.I slowly took tigresses last article of clothing off which revealed her virgin pussy. As soon as I did this she pushed me on my back and slowly started to sink down on my dick I kissed her as I bypassed her hymen which made wince in pain but soon turned into plesure as she started to ride Me then which then all you could hear was moans and rough pounding this continued until we changed got on hands and knees as I started to fuck her continued for 5 minutes until I laid her on her back as I started to fuck her once more.I was not far from finishing but I couldn't hold it in.I pulled tigress in for a kiss as I shot string after string of my seed into her beside her and we both fell alsleep.

**ok that took a long time of thinking on this chapter if you don't like lemons please leave before we all murder you...any ways thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed your stay so goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you read this is not a chapter I'm here to explain a few things.I have received a few messages I would like to clear up. Well firstly you were warned its rated for mature readers only and at the end of chapter 3 when I said before we all murder you I meant if you don't like it don't read it and I did say there may be lemons so if you don't like lemons or any other fruit then don't. people who don't like my story I strongly advise you find another story no hard feelings. And for the people who like my stories thanks and your welcome.**


End file.
